What Holds Us Together
by AmberMariee
Summary: "B-but Jace what if our horrid Step mother finds out about us?" She asks, while looking into his golden brown eyes. "It does not matter, Father married his sister and she birthed our half-brother." He replies back to her, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "Father already knows, about us I mean." She says, his mouth opens slightly. Set in Ancient Greece full summary inside.
1. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Hello! This is going to be my first official chapter of What Holds Us Together. The story is set **_**WAAAAY**_** back in time; there will be incest between Jace in Clary in later chapters. Now let's get this thing rolling. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot line, and the title of the story. I'm only saying this once!**

_Summary: "B-but Jace what if our horrid Step mother finds out about us?" She asks, while looking into his golden brown eyes. "It does not matter, Father married his sister and she birthed our half-brother." He replies back to her, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "Father already knows, about us I mean." She says, his mouth opens slightly, and then he smirks. "I love you." He blurts, she stands there, mouth agape. "I-I love y-you too." She replies quietly. Join Jace and Clary with their '__**forbidden'**__ relationship, drama, romance, lemons, and some smut._

I sigh as my brother and I's archery instructor drones on and on, in a monotone voice. "Clarissa, please demonstrate how to hold the Bow and Arrow please." The grey haired, slightly overweight instructor says whose name is Hodge. I strut up to the front of the range, my strawberry-blonde hair curling around my face and blowing into my Jade green eyes, because of the wind. I pick my bow up with ease, even though it is made of the strongest wood on Mount Olympus, I pick a yellow and red feathered arrow from the quiver and notch it on the string, I draw the string back, and close one eye. The doors suddenly open, I spin around and release the arrow from the bow by accident, straight towards my twin's current love interest, Kealie, who has long straight pale blonde hair, almost silver, and baby blue eyes. I see my brother's tanned arm shoot out and grab the arrow, right before the tip pierces the skin of her nose. "What was that for?!" She shrieks at me, I know I'm protector of girls and all but sometimes they get on my nerves, I roll my eyes and look at my brother, who is smirking, obviously hung-over from drinking too much wine the night before. "Oh, my sister just wanted to see how fast my reflexes are." Jace says, I snort, and turn back around, sending five arrows flying towards the homemade targets set up at a hundred feet away, hitting the bulls eye every time. "Jonathan! I told you last night that training starts after you wake the sun!" Hodge yells, in a surprisingly loud voice for the soft spoken man. "He would've been here on time, oh wait. No he wouldn't have, because I had to wake the sun, and bid the moon goodnight!" I yell, my voice raising a few octaves, Jace glares at me, and I glare back. "Kealie leave this palace and never return." I say, knowing she wouldn't dare cross me, and it's not my fault she broke my prized bow a few weeks ago.

Jace walks over to me and whispers something. "Sadly training is over, Jonathan; you are to clean out the horse stables." Hodge says as he shuffles out, sensing the tension between Jace and me. I shove my way past him, and stomp up to our Father's temple. I shove the doors open, sending them into the walls behind, my step Mother Jocelyn looks at me, I just stare at her, and I hate her. "Jocelyn, where is Father?" I say my voice laced with venom. "Clarissa, your Father is busy. I on the other hand am not busy at the moment, what do you need?" I glare at my Aunt/Step-Mother; I cannot believe Father left Mother for this _thing._"That's surprising considering you give my _BROTHER _suggestive looks all the time." I say, not caring that I'm supposed to be nice. "Clarissa! Do not snap at your Mother!" The booming voice of my father says, sounding like thunder. "I need to speak with you it's urgent." My Father, Valentine, walks out from behind the deep Burgundy curtain; the look in his soft brown eyes says it all. "ALONE. Without Jocelyn." I say, sensing she wants to know. "Very well then, Jocelyn please step outside." She obeys, and marches out, the pale pink gown swishing around her feet. "Jace has become more and more involved with her." Is all I say, because our Father knows how I desire my elder brother. "Clarissa, there isn't anything I can do until she has distracted him from doing his duty to the earth." Father says, I nod grimly, but then remember how I had to wake the sun and bid the moon goodnight. "I had to wake the sun today, Jace couldn't because Kealie got him drunk to have her way with him, I could feel it radiating off her." I say, Father's bushy gold eyebrows furrow. "Jonathan didn't raise the sun. And you did. HE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO LET YOU DO THAT BECAUSE YOU RAISE THE MOON!" Father bellows, I gulp, and nod meekly. "JONATHAN CRISTOPHER OLYMPUS!" He shouts, making the whole palace rattle. Jace runs through the door, looking disheveled, with his honey blonde hair in wild curls going every which way, and his golden brown eyes land straight on me, he smirks at me. "Jonathan is it true you didn't wake the sun and bid the moon goodnight?!" Father asks, Jace nods silent for once. "This Kealie your sister told me about what is her last name?" Father asks, Jace looks at the floor of the temple. "Kealie Court." He says, Father opens his mouth and lets out a string of curse words. "YOU HAD SEX WITH KEALIE COURT?! HER FATHER IS THE MOST DISREPECTED MAN ON OLYMUS!" I shout, and lunge myself at Jace who falls backwards in surprise. "You are dead to me." I tell him and stomp out, "Clary WAIT!" Jace yells, I run and lock myself in my room. "Come on Clare open the door. " Jace says, I shout no and jump on my bed, crying into my pillow. Jace opens the door and sits next to me, rubbing my upper back, effectively calming me down some. "Clary you know I love you right?" Jace says, I freeze and watch the meanings run through my head. Jace lays down, and smiles at me, not smirk, S.M.I.L.E.S at me. I smile shyly back, why am I becoming all awkward?! Oh wait I'm in _LOVE _with my brother, that's why! "Clary do you ever think about being a Mundane?" Jace asks suddenly, I shrug. "I miss mom." I say quietly, Jace looks in my green eyes and I see tears in his golden ones. "It's Jocelyn's fault for sleeping with Father and Mother walked in." I say Jace nods and sits up against my headboard, tugging me into his arms. My knee length Chilton rising up to my milky white thighs, I see my brother lick his lips, staring intently down at my legs, he bites his lip. I bite back a moan as his slender fingers brush the skin of my thighs, I feel heat pooling in my lower stomach. "CLARISSA AND JONATHAN DINNER IS READY!" Father bellows, I spring away from Jace and shake my head.

**A/N: I'm updating this whenever I can, meaning when I finish a chapter I'll post it. If you like it so far please REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! If I get 10 reviews this chapter I'll do a double update next time I update. :) Also I'll as a question at the end of every chapter.**

**In what chapter should I have Jace and Clary's first kiss?**


	2. The kisses?

**A/N: There are Gods and Humans in this story, but to make it clearer Jace and Clary are the son and daughter of Zeus (Valentine) and Leto (Celine) but there will be humans in this as well, there will be a few battle scenes and training ones, but it's mainly going to be around the palace. When I checked my Emails this morning, I couldn't do **_**anything**_** yesterday because I had the freaking flu, so not fun! I seriously screamed, as best as I could, because I got so excited because I have 10 follows, 7 faves, and 7 reviews, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU! Izzy is Hodges daughter, she is also Aphrodite. **_**Just in case you don't understand my updating schedule, I don't have one per se, so I'll update when ever is possible for me, so I could update five or six times in a row (HIGHLY UNLIKELY!) or I could only update one every two weeks, but I won't leave you with a cliff hanger for more than a month and a half. **__**Some of the clothes will be from this time, because we mainly talked about the housing and the arrangements for marriage. Also I came up with my own little oath thingie, translation will be at the bottom.**_

I run my hands through my strawberry blonde hair, pushing it away from my face. I hear Jace's nearly silent footsteps walking towards me. "Jace if you're going to try and explain what the hell just happened between us, don't." I tell him as I walk towards the dining room. "Hello Clarissa, how was your training with Dad?" My cousin Isabelle asks me. "Good except for when Jace and Kealie interrupted it, I nearly shot Kealie." I say, wishing Isabelle would've been there. "Is Kealie the one who is always trying to get every guys attention?" She asks, I scowl and nod. "It's obvious you like Jace, I'm just sayin' Clary." Izzy says, and smirks at me. "Hey Iz, break any guys hearts today?" Jace asks her, she walks over to him and hugs him, and I can see her pulling her arms tighter, making him un-comfortable. "Children, please act appropriate and Isabelle please refrain from killing your cousin from lack of oxygen." Hodge says as he walks briskly towards the head of the table. Jace and I's Father walks in, with my evil Aunt Jocelyn trailing a few feet behind, I slide into my seat, only to have my brother haul me up by my underarms. "We have guests." Jace whispers harshly into my ear, I automatically jerk my body away from Jace. I take a good look at the 'guests' my Father has brought in, I see a beautiful woman, who reminds me of Mother, with long Auburn hair that curls around her heart shaped face and falls in tight ringlets down her back, but instead of bright Jade green eyes, she has silver eyes with a bright icy blue ring around the middle. Next to her I see a boy who looks to be about one year older than Jace and I. He has light brown hair that is styled in messy spikes, to reveal his hazel eyes, which have golden flakes in them. He glares at Jace who is sending daggers straight to his cloth covered chest. I see a pale hand tug at the mystery boys shirt hem, I follow the hand, to a pale forearm, that connects to a little girl that has jet black hair, that reaches her lower back. "…yse and these are my two wonderful children, Clarissa and Jonathan." Father says, I look up at him. "Clarissa would you and Isabelle care to show ViKtoria around the palace gardens after dinner?" Father asks, I look at the little girl, who now I can see has a hazel and silver eye. "If that is okay with Viktoria's mother and father, then yes." The boy laughs quietly, while the woman blushes faintly. "Oh, dear, Clarissa Alexander here is my son, not my husband." I nod my head, and smile softly. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Izzy says, from behind me, thank you Isabelle, your moments of blanking out saved me. "My name is Maryse Trueblood, and I'm going to be training you girls." She says, I nod dimly already not liking this arrangement.

"We will finish this conversation another time, but the food is getting cold and I am absolutely famished." As soon as Father sits Jace and I sit down, we make little conversation while we eat. I feel someone kick my foot from across the table, I look up and fine Jace smirking at me, I kick back. Jace's foot slides up my leg and back down, I stomp on Jace's other foot, which causes his knee to jerk up and hit the table. "Father may I be excused?" I ask he dismisses me; I push my chair back and rise out, making sure to avoid everyone's eyes. I jog up to my room, and take my Chilton off, and pull a light skirt that goes just below my knees, with a black tank-top on with lace deigns on the shoulders and my brown gladiator shoes on. I leave my hair how it is, but place my golden arrow pin in it, for good luck.

I walk towards Jace's room, which as usual is clean, except for the random pairs of trousers haphazardly discarded on the floor. I walk over to his bed and sit down, and as I sit I notice a sketchbook, I grab it. I look at the cover and realize it's the one Mother gave each of us as young children. I feel someone looking at me, but brush it off, I shouldn't have, because I'm suddenly pinned down by my brother, who's golden eyes are pools of swirling emotions; sadness, anger, lust, happiness, and one I couldn't put my finger on. "And what are you doing exactly in my room Miss Clarissa?" Jace asks me, I smile sweetly up at him; he looks at me and grins. I shift my hips against him to get slightly more comfortable, considering his er… growing erection is being pressed against me, intimately. He stiffens and growls deep in his throat. I lean up and place my lips next to his ear. "Meet me at the waterfall after I raise the moon." I whisper to him, he nods and I press my lips to his for.

_One._

_Two. _

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

Ten seconds, and pry my lips away from his. I smile at him and wiggle from under him. I walk from his room to mine, smiling happily; Iz stops me and drags me to the garden, where Viktoria is waiting patiently. "We have to finish within the hour or else I won't be able to sleep." Viktoria says, in a surprisingly mature voice. "Viktoria how old are you?" I ask her, she looks at me and smiles shyly. "I am nine years old, but I matured a lot faster." She says, I nod and grab her hand, which is oddly cold. We walk around the garden, and I steer them pass the hidden waterfall, that Jace and I discovered when we were six.

The hour goes by quickly, and I bid them goodnight, and run to the stables, where my midnight black stallion of the night, which you can see in their eyes weather they are a night or a day horse. Night horses have purple/blue eyes and Day horses have yellow-orange/scarlet eyes. I hop on his back and ride towards the sun and raise the moon, who says goodbye sadly to her sister, and the sun twinkles as it goes down beyond the horizon. "Missa Σελήνη παρακαλώ προστασία Missa Sun ημέρα τα παιδιά απόψε, όπως η ίδια βλέπει τα δικά σας κατά τη διάρκεια της ημέρας, μπορείτε να προστατεύσει ό, τι είναι ιερό για εμάς και για εσάς." I say in the language of the Gods and Goddesses, I turn around and ride back to the stables. I get off my horse and kiss his muzzle, and walk out of the stables, heading for the hidden waterfall.

I walk to the clearing and take my sandals off, and roll my skirt up to my thighs, and stick my feet into the cooling water. I hear Jace's breath behind me, I look over my shoulder and smile at my brother, seeing he is shirtless. "I need to talk to you." He says I nod and pat the spot next to me. He sits down and turns my body to face him, I look up at him. "Earlier today, you kissed me." He says slowly, I nod, blushing slightly at the memory of his soft lips on mine. "And I liked it…a lot, and I really want to do it again." He says, I sit there dumbfounded. "Y-You…u-uh…what?" I say stupidly, he gulps and mumbles something that sounds like; _'This is embarrassing as hell.'_ He places his hands on the sides of my face, and pulls his lips to mine, I freeze. "It feels like I'm kissing a statue." Jace says against my lips, I shove him onto the rock, and straddle his hips. I place random kisses on his neck and face, I lick his bottom lip, and take it between my teeth and pull slightly, and he moans and bends his left knee, so I'm pretty much balanced against it. "This is getting un-comfortable, meet me in my bedroom in five minutes." He says, with his lip still in my mouth. I let his lip go and nod, I get off him and run back towards the palace. I walk down the corridor towards Jace and I's bedrooms, and walk in his. I lie against his mound of pillows and wait for him. He walks in about four minutes later, looking alarmed. "I-I can't do this anymore." He says, and walks towards me, I look behind him and see our Step Mother looking into the bedroom. "Jocelyn, get out. _NOW._" I say through clenched teeth, she walks in, and her eyes change from green to red to black back to green.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I'm still looking for the final 3 reviews, but for the double update next chapter I'd like 15 reviews if not more. Also if you don't already follow me on Twitter, please follow me at Clouded_Minxx, the 200****th**** follower gets a shout out. (:**

**What year do you guys think I was born in? I'll give you the date and month. October-31****st****-199_. **

**Translation- **

_(Greek)__Missa Σελήνη παρακαλώ προστασία Missa Sun ημέρα τα παιδιά απόψε, όπως η ίδια βλέπει τα δικά σας κατά τη διάρκεια της ημέρας, μπορείτε να προστατεύσει ό, τι είναι ιερό για εμάς και για εσάς. - Missa Moon please protect Missa Sun day children tonight as she watches yours during the day, please protect all that is sacred to us and to you._


	3. Please Don't Murder Me!

**Um, I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I seriously have been trying every chance I got to update and I am currently at soccer practice so I could get my ass kicked for being on my iPod. Also I have good and bad news, heh, you guys are gonna hate me. Good news first , I finished the MAP test today, Had my 1 yr anniversary, got my tickets to warped WHOOO! Dyed my hair neon pink for 2 weeks, finally moved! And now the bad news... I got grounded for about 3 weeks and couldn't get on my PC or laptop, it got fixed!, went to the hospital twice for my ears, had to stay overnight, when warped comes to a state near mine I'm following them for 3 states so, I can't type for a few weeks, me and my boyfriend got in a fight and we haven't talked since last Thursday, I broke my finger in a door, I busted my glasses frame out of anger and still don't have replacement glasses, I got in a fight with a girl for insulting my brother for being bisexual and I ended up having ISS and OSS. **

**I am graduating to the next grade May 30th 2014, so when it's June I will update more and I WILL NOT UPDATE JACE AND CLARY'S WEDDING DAY, I'm sorry to my fans that love that story, but I've lost my patience to write it and it honestly makes no sense, there are tons of typos, it has NO plot. As for Final World Tour, I am going to update that AFTER I go to warped so I can use more real life experiences, so look for more chapters for FWT around July-August. **

**I think you guys should know that I actually haven't sat down and read a fan-fic in about a month, I've been studying for finals, the map test. What Holds Us Together is my last thought honestly, sorry. I hate when authors make chapters A/Ns only, so if you want to murder me, you can. **

**You guys honestly have no idea what a tough semester it's been for me, I'm just ready to say FUCK IT I GIVE THE FUCK UP! I have had more test this semester alone then the whole year, sorry if this upsets you I don't have ANY say in this. So please please please don't give me hate reviews. The next official chapter of What Holds Us Together is coming in about 2-3 weeks, when I officially on summer break. **


End file.
